Noite de véspera
by As Perversas
Summary: É noite de Véspera do casamento de Lily e James. Como ela está se sentindo em sua última noite na casa dos Evans? [OneShot por Thaisinha e Silverghost]


Desligou a luz da cozinha, enxugando as mãos na barra do roupão antes de começar a subir silenciosamente a escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar. Passou pelo quarto vazio da filha mais velha. Petunia casara-se há dois anos, mas ela mantinha o quarto exatamente como fora deixado pela filha.

Sorriu e deu mais alguns passos, parando em frente à porta do quarto da filha mais nova. Estava tão silencioso quanto o resto da casa, mas uma réstia de luz escapava pela fresta da porta, atestando que Lily ainda estava acordada.

Catherine bateu de leve à porta e, sem esperar resposta, abriu, entrando no quarto. Lily estava sentada na cama desarrumada, com a cabeça encostada à parede, os olhos fechados, toda encolhida.

- Lils? - Catherine chamou suavemente.

Lily abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, encontrando as orbes azuis de Catherine a fitarem-na com carinho.

- _Leanna_... - Lily disse com a voz baixa. - O que você está fazendo acordada essa hora?

- Eu fui comer alguma coisa... Essa ansiedade sempre me deixa com fome. - Catherine piscou o olho - Parece até que sou eu que vou casar!

Lily sorriu de leve, lembrando-se de como sempre se perguntava como Catherine Evans podia ser tão magrinha se gostava tanto de comer.

- Eu não acredito que vou me casar amanhã. É muito estranho. Não vou mais morar aqui, ver você todo o dia...

Catherine ajoelhou-se na cama, enquanto Lily se aprumava para dar espaço à mãe. Ela passou por trás da filha, encostando-se à parede e puxando a filha para o seu colo.

- Lils... O fato de você casar com o James não significa que você vá deixar de ser uma Evans. Ou que não será mais minha filha.

Lílian assentiu em concordância. Sabia daquilo, mas estava com medo. Com uma estranha sensação de que talvez fosse perder algo se casando. Ficou em silêncio, tentando encontrar uma resposta, mas terminou por dizer:

- Eu sei... Mas ainda assim é estranho.

Lily fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça ao ombro da mãe, deixando que os cabelos ruivos das duas se confundisse. Catherine a abraçou com uma mãe, fazendo cafuné na cabeça dela com a outra que estava livre.

- Sempre nos sentimos estranhos quando estamos amadurecendo. Você não vai perder nada, Lils. Ao contrário.

- Eu vou ganhar alguma coisa? Tenho a impressão de que ainda não é a hora.

Catherine riu de leve.

- Você sempre gostou de ficar assim comigo. Sempre foi mais manhosa que Petunia. Mas nem sempre eu tive tempo para estar junto de você. Especialmente quando você estava em Hogwarts, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era sofrer à distância quando você estava machucada. Eu me perguntava o que poderia fazer...

- É. Eu sentia sua falta em Hogwarts. Faltas dos seus abraços, do seu carinho. Você sempre disse que um abraço é o melhor conforto que existe e estava certo.

Catherine assentiu.

- Você sempre escondeu do resto do mundo o que realmente sentia. Quantas e quantas vezes eu não passei a noite em claro tentando imaginar o que acontecera para suas cartas chegarem borradas de lágrimas... Você demorou a me contar o que estava acontecendo no seu mundo. Demorou a falar sobre o preconceito que tinham por você ser filha de "trouxas".

- Sou sensível demais, levava muito em conta a opinião deles. Acho que eu sempre supervalorizei as coisas...

- Mas escondia isso de todos... Até James Potter aparecer na sua vida. - Catherine riu novamente - Sabe que eu tenho até hoje guardadas as cartas em que você praguejava contra o pobre garoto?

- Mãe, eu não acredito! - Lily falou, rindo em seguida.

- Pois é... Vai ser uma bela herança para eu deixar aos meus netos... Para eles saberem como os pais deles se apaixonaram "à primeira vista"...

Lily riu com mais vontade dessa vez.

- Filhos... Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar em filhos. - ela falou, voltando a ficar séria.

Catherine notou e voltou a puxá-la para seu colo. Lily ajeitou-se no colo da mãe, parecendo uma criança.

- Vocês terão muito tempo para pensar nisso. Mas agora, deixe-me continuar... Como eu disse anteriormente, você sempre gostou de ficar assim, no colo... E eu nem sempre estava por perto para fazer isso. Mas, quando você se apaixonou, ou melhor, admitiu seu amor incondicional, como diria James...

- Ah, James e seu "pequeno" ego... - a moça comentou.

- Exatamente. Mas, continuando... Quando você se descobriu apaixonada por ele, suas cartas deixaram de chegar borradas. O tom delas tinha mudado completamente. Você ainda temia... Especialmente, temia por nós. Mas havia esperança nas suas palavras.

- Eu tenho esperança no meu coração, mas ainda tenho medo.

- Lógico que você tem medo. Ser humano é o pacote completo, mocinha. São as alegrias, as tristezas, as dores, os medos, a esperança... A caixa de Pandora toda, enfim.

- Eu não gosto de ter medo, me sinto fraca, covarde.

Catherine apenas sorriu e se levantou, estendendo a mão para Lily.

- Aceita dançar, senhorita?

Lily sorriu da graça da mãe e levantou, aceitando a mão estendida.

- Mas e a música?

- Bem, você é uma bruxa, não? Pode providenciar esse pequeno detalhe?

- Posso. - pegando sua varinha da mesa de cabeceira, e fez um pequeno gesto. Uma música suave encheu o ambiente.

Catherine fechou os olhos.

- Hum... Minha favorita...

Lily sorriu, conhecia bem a mãe. Catherine pigarreou de leve e puxou a filha para si, começando uma valsa lenta, enquanto Lily fechava os olhos, deixando que a mãe a guiasse.

- _Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by_

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through for you_

A voz suave de Catherine morreu aos poucos e ela aconchegou a filha contra os braços.

- Acho que estou meio enferrujada... Faz anos que eu não canto...

- Estava bom, Mãe. Continue. Eu lembro de quando você cantava canções de ninar.

Catherine sorriu e rodopiou de leve, voltando a entreabrir os lábios.

- _Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

Lily descansou a cabeça junto ao ombro da mãe e cantou com ela a última estrofe da música.

- _That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

Aos poucos, a melodia foi morrendo e as duas pararam no meio do quarto, ainda abraçadas.

- Todos se sentem fracos um dia, Lils. Não precisa se envergonhar por isso.

Lily abraçou a mãe com força e afundou sua cabeça no peito dela, chorando silenciosamente. Mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza, eram lágrimas de alegria.

Catherine apenas acariciou de leve o alto da cabeça dela, guiando-a de volta para a cama.

- O que você vai ganhar não tem preço. - ela sussurrou, fazendo Lily deitar - A partir de agora, você terá colo todas as noites. Você vai ter ao seu lado alguém que te ama incondicionalmente. Porque não seria a hora?

- Por que as vezes eu me sinto tão pequena perante tudo o que sinto...

- Você nunca será pequena diante do amor. - Catherine sussurrou, cobrindo a filha com delicadeza.

Lily assentiu, fechando os olhos afinal. A última coisa que sentiu foi um beijo suave sobre sua testa antes de mergulhar em um sono profundo e reparador.

Catherine ajeitou a manta ao redor da moça e voltou a se levantar, abrindo a porta do quarto, encontrando os olhos verdes do marido a mirarem-na, divertidos.

- Dando colo? - ele perguntou, enquanto ela fechava a porta do quarto da filha.

- Elas sempre serão minhas pequenas, Ian. - Catherine respondeu, sorrindo.

Ian assentiu, abraçando a esposa pelos ombros, guiando-a para o quarto do casal.

- E está tudo bem agora? - ele perguntou num sussurro, observando-a com os mesmos olhos verdes de Lily.

Ela tirou uma mecha ruiva do rosto, encarando-o suavemente.

- Sempre esteve bem. Só que nunca enxergamos isso. - ela sentenciou, antes de beijá-lo com carinho.

--

Silver: **Bem... Minha filhota, tão logo soube da invenção das Perversas, disse que queria escrever uma fic comigo... De início, ela queria uma comédia... Mas eu não resisti a fazer algo mais dramático...**

Tha: **Sim, Mamma, adora torturas e choros. Mas a próxima vai ser comédia**.

Silver: **Deve ser instinto de família... Minha mãe e minhas irmãs também têm um certo dom para esse lado... Não é à toa que somos as Perversas...**

Tha: **Sim, muy perversas... Eu torturo Lily e James... torturo o Agregado.**

Silver: **Exato... E, antes que eu me esqueça... Aquele termo lá no começo, que a Lily chama a mãe... Leanna... Vem do gaélico irlandês. Signfica querida.**

Tha:** Sim, Mamma é minha Leanna. Eu amo muito minha Mamma perversa.**

Silver: **E a música que inspirou essa one-shot é Smile. Natalie Cole. Mas se preferirem em português, acho que o Djavan é quem canta... É uma das minhas preferidas!**

Tha: **Eu não conhecia, mas passei a gostar.**

Silver: **Afinal, ela é minha filha... Herdou meu bom gosto... (piscando o olho)**

Tha: **Hehehehe... se eu pudesse herdar um pouquinho do dom de escrever dela...**

Silver: **Oras... Mas você escreve bem!**

Tha: **Não como você! Você é única!**

Silver: **Não vamos começar essa discussão de novo...**

Tha: **Tá! Só espero que Mamma venha me aconselhar na véspera do meu casamento com o Agregado.**

Silver: **Muito bem... Gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de vocês em mais um evento beneficente patrocinado pela Família Perversa. Por sinal, gostaríamos de deicar essa one-shot a todas nossas queridas parentes e aos agregados (embora eu ache que eles não mereçam...)**

Tha: **Ei, Zack merece... o primeiro homem corajoso dessa família. O Agregado Corajoso e MAU! Meu futuro Marido!**

Silver: **(abanando a mão) Certo, certo... Como você quiser. Enfim, vamos nos despedindo aqui... Mas, por favor... Façam essa criança aqui junto de mim feliz! Mandem comentários!**

Tha: **Sim, façam as duas criancinha felizes. Quem sabe dai a gente não faz logo outra fic conjunta?**

Silver: **Exatamente! Agora, bye, bye, pessoas!**

Tha: **É... Até a próxima!**


End file.
